


hyung

by sehoprint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Summer, Summer AU, even though summer ended, junmyeon is 19 and sehun is 18, one year age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehoprint/pseuds/sehoprint
Summary: sehun just needs a little help finding out when the adoration for the “big hyung next door” turned into love





	hyung

**Author's Note:**

> only a year age gap here lmfaoo

When Sehun was four, a family moved in next door.

A mom and dad with a five-year-old son who Sehun looked up to both literally and figuratively.

It turned out that the hyung’s name was Junmyeon, and just like that, the Kim family became a constant occurrence in his life.

~

When Sehun was six and Junmyeon was seven, he swore to himself that he’d grow up big and tall like his Hyung.

It stemmed from one day when Sehun had fallen in the play box at the park near their house and Junmyeon helped him up and bent down to dust off his sandy knees.

"Silly Sehunnie,” the older started. “Be careful when you’re running, your little legs can’t handle all of the speed that you think they can,” he laughed softly.

“But hyung,” the younger whined. “I wanted to show you how fast I can go,” and the pout came out.

“Maybe when your legs are a little taller Sehunnie.”

~

Looking back, Sehun found it weird that he somehow managed to outgrow his hyung that had been taller than him for as long as he knew him. it still sometimes took him by surprise seeing the older struggle to reach his chin.

It was endearing, he supposed. The fact that he could now look down at the other and be the one to protect him. In those twelve years, Sehun found himself liking the fact that his wish came truer and truer as he grew taller and taller.

So now, here he was at eighteen, hands down his pants as he thought of his precious Junmyeon hyung.

Of course, in hindsight, he didn’t expect himself to be in this situation, but the older had been gone all year as he was away at college, and now that summer had finally come, Sehun was able to see the smaller.

Sehun had graduated and of course, Junmyeon would come to watch him leave the high school they had both been at for years, but it didn’t occur to him, just _how_ good the other would show up looking.

So when he saw his best friend show up in black skinny jeans and a loose, semi-formal shirt that looked to be two sizes too big on him, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

When he was done thinking about the way the jeans hugged Junmyeon’s thighs perfectly, and the older’s exposed collarbones, he had already finished and needed to clean up the mess in his pants.

~

Junmyeon had a very wild roommate, and his name was Baekhyun. He had a boyfriend named Chanyeol, and according to the older, they often stayed up to have very loud sex late into the night. That was really all he knew about them before Junmyeon and his friends came to stay in Seoul with them.

Junmyeon also had a friend group apparently and- _Woah_\- they were all so good looking.

There was Minseok, the eldest- a year above Junmyeon. He had met him in his psychology class and had a boyfriend named Jongdae and the two basically came in a two for one package deal, according to Junmyeon. Sure, Sehun believed it, but it wasn’t until he saw how they were always clinging to each other, Minseok in Jongdae’s lap, arms around his neck that he realised, just _how_ much of a package they truly were.

Then there was Kyungsoo, who Sehun already knew, as he had been the subject of his best friend, Jongin’s wet dreams for the past two years.

The one person he didn’t know though, was Kris. He was a cool guy. _Tall_. Very tall. And it seemed that Junmyeon liked that about him, as he had dated him for a few months while he was away at college apparently, and Sehun had only just now found about the guy’s existence.

~

He couldn’t find it in him to be mad at the older, as Junmyeon had no obligation to tell him anything that happened in his life, but he couldn’t help but wonder just why he couldn’t know, and why he had to find out from Jongdae of all people.

He, Minseok, and Jongdae were in a simple fast food restaurant, Sehun sitting on one end of the booth, the couple on the other. They were feeding each other fries and sharing a milkshake- couple things- as Sehun stared at them in disgust.

“Could you two be any more disgusting,” the youngest said jokingly.

“Of course you would say something, as if you wouldn’t be sucking Junmyeon’s face off right now,” Jondgae teased back. Sehun could do nothing but blush at the words as Minseok hit his boyfriend’s chest and hid his laugh into his arm.

“Anyways,” Jongdae started. “Yifan is supposed to be coming back from china next week.” Sehun tilted his head in confusion.

“Who is Yifan?” he questioned, and Minseok looked at him wide-eyed as Jongdae cursed under his breath.

“Nobody, Sehunnie,” Minseok started, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Sehun moved out of the touch playfully. “Hyung,” he whined. “Don’t mess up my hair.”

Minseok only giggled and retracted his hand, moving it back to lay under Jongdae’s.

“Okay, but who is Yifan?” he pressed.

The couple shared a look, and Sehun stared, confused and worried.

“He’s Junmyeon’s ex.”

~

In hindsight, Sehun should’ve known. there was no way that Junmyeon wouldn’t get a boyfriend eventually. He was far too pretty to not have one. Plus, without a weird, lanky high schooler following him around anymore, he should jump at the opportunity to do whatever he wanted to.

But he couldn’t help but feel betrayed though he knew he had no reason to.

_Maybe hyung was too busy to tell me,_ His mind supplied as an excuse.

_Or maybe he just forgot about you._

~

When he met Kris, he didn’t expect him to be so tall. He was even taller than Chanyeol, the tallest in their friend group, and Sehun couldn’t help but feel intimidated as the man towered over him. So when Junmyeon reached out to hug him, he couldn’t help but pout in distaste.

When Junmyeon _finally_ pulled away, he turned to Sehun.

"Sehunnie, this is Yifan- Yifan, Sehun,” Junmyeon beamed so brightly and he couldn’t find it in him to be mad, so he only forced a smile and shook the taller’s hand.

“Nice to meet you!” the older greeted in accented Korean.

“You too,” he responded, willing himself not to grip too tight on the other’s hand.

“Guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot, huh?” Yifan said.

“Yup!” Sehun forced out in a hopefully not too cheery tone. “_Guess so_.”

He ignored the knowing looks from his friends around him, and the oblivious one Junmyeon himself.

~

“He has to be at least 6’2, Yixing!” Sehun complained as he lay on his bed.

The other turned around in the chair by the desk. “As you’ve said before, Sehun. _I get it_, he took your precious hyung okay? But don’t you think they broke up for a reason?” his friend supplied.

“Yeah, but what if it was cause he wasn’t tall enough? Then I have no chance for sure!” he countered.

"Sehun, that’s dumb.”

“But is it?” he questioned.

“Yes. No doubt about it,” the shorter responded. “Look, I’m sure that Junmyeon and Kris ended their romantic relationship for a perfectly good reason that isn’t because of height,” he reassured.

“If you say so, Xing,” Sehun mumbled, but he still was sure that if he drank more milk, he could push a few more inches out.

~

When Sehun got back home, he took a quick shower and changed his clothes before walking to the house next door. He knocked on the door to Junmyeon’s house, smiling when his mom opened it.

“Hello, Mrs Kim!” he greeted.

“Hi Hunnie!” she greeted back, ruffling his hair. “You’re looking for Junmyeon again, I presume?” she asked knowingly.

“Ah yeah, I am,” he replied.

“He should be upstairs in his room!” she directed, pointing to the staircase as if the boy hadn’t been here thousands of times before.

“Thanks, Mrs Kim!” he thanked, running upstairs to see his hyung.

~

Okay, so when Sehun twisted open the door, he did _not_ expect to see Junmyeon and Kris kissing on Junmyeon’s bed, And he most definitely did not expect them both to be _shirtless_.

~

Back in his room, Sehun flopped on his bed, immediately grabbing his phone and called Yixing.

He waited for a while as the phone rang, hoping that his friend would pick up. When the phone clicked and he heard Yixing’s voice, he started rambling.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Yixing I-“

“What is it Sehun, you just left my house like ten minutes ago-“

“I saw Junmyeon and Kris kissing on his bed shirtless,” he blurted out, interrupting the other.

“Oh,” Yixing said.

“Yeah, oh,” Sehun agreed, sighing.

~

Yes, it was dumb of Sehun to think that Junmyeon wouldn’t have noticed the younger avoiding him, but in his defence, Sehun thought that Junmyeon would be too busy sucking face with Yifan to notice anything.

But in Junmyeon’s defence, he was wrong.

The eighteen-year-old had been laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard a knock on his door.

“_Mom_, I love you, but I already said that I want to be alone,” he sighed.

When the doorknob twisted, and the door still creaked open, Sehun turned towards the noise disrupting his peace.

“Well good thing I’m not your mom then, Hunnie.”

~

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Junmyeon whined as he sat on the younger’s bed.

_I wonder why that is_, Sehun grumbled in his head.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that hyung, just wanted some time to myself,” he said as he chuckled nervously.

“Time to yourself or time away from me?” the older pressed, and Sehun felt his heart drop out of his ass.

Junmyeon was looking at him, eyebrow raised as if daring him to lie.

“Both,” he sighed.

“Is it because you caught me kissing Yifan, Hunnie?” the older questioned, pushing himself closer to Sehun.

Sehun didn’t answer and instead tried to subtly move back from the other.

“Hmm, Sehunnie?” the brunet continued to challenge, continuing to scoot closer and closer to the blond.

“What if I said yes?” Sehun challenged back.

“Then I’d have to ask you why,” the smaller answered, placing his small hands on Sehun’s broad chest.

“What if I said it’s because I wished it was me?” he questioned softly.

Junmyeon hummed. “Well, then I’d have to agree,” the older said before pushing himself onto the other and kissing him.

~

Before he knew it, Junmyeon was laying atop Sehun, straddling the younger’s pelvis. "Sehunnie,” Junmyeon moaned into the other’s mouth.

“Yeah, hyung?” the younger responded.

“I-“ Junmyeon was interrupted as Sehun rolled his body into the other’s, a moan cutting off his words.

“What do you want, hyung? Say it for me so I know,” he teased.

“I want you to fuck me,” he blurted out and Sehun would be lying if he said that alone didn’t raise his cock.

“Of course, hyung,” he laughed, flipping them over.

The younger unbuttoned Junmyeon’s shirt as the smaller left open-mouthed kisses on his neck and ran his hands through Sehun’s long, blond hair.

“C’mon, Sehunnie. hurry up,” he groaned impatiently as the blond played with the brunet’s nipples.

"So impatient,” he chuckled, slapping the other’s ass. The smaller moaned and wrapped his legs around the taller.

Sehun quickly tugged Junmyeon’s pants off, his underwear along with them. The smaller winced at the sudden rush of air around his dick and held on tighter to younger.

“You too, Sehunnie. I can't be the only one naked.”

“Okay hyung,” Sehun started. “just wait a second,” he assured, already pulling his shirt up and over his head. He then threw his shorts off, his boxers coming off with his shorts.

Sehun turned to see Junmyeon staring at his dick and flushed at the words that came out of his mouth.

“Hunnie, you’re so big. How the hell am I supposed to fit that in me?!”

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll go easy on you,” he chuckled softly. He gasped when the smaller pulled him down to kiss him.

“Don’t you dare ‘go easy’ on me, Oh Sehun. I’ve waited for this for so fucking long, and I want to remember it as the best sex of my life,” he snapped in the kiss.

“Okay, okay, I’ll make sure you feel it tomorrow,” the larger smirked.

“You better.”

Sehun got up to get the lube and condoms, making sure to hurry up because it seemed as though Junmyeon was feisty when it came to getting dicked down.

“I’m gonna prepare you now, hyung,” the younger whispered, spreading some of the lube throughout his hand. The tension in the room rose at the words.

“Finally,” Junmyeon groaned, and Sehun carefully pushed one finger in, slowly moving it in and out.

When Junmyeon squirmed after some time, he added another finger and kept going until he could pump the three fingers in and out of the smaller quickly.

“More, more, more,” the brunet whined, and if possible, Sehun’s dick rose even more.

“Okay, okay, just wait baby,” the younger soothed, curling his fingers to reach the other’s prostate. He felt his fingers brush against what he assumed was what he was looking for after about three tries and Junmyeon screamed.

"Sehun, go faster!” he moaned out, and Sehun would like to continue fucking the other on his fingers, but his dick was going to fall off if it was left standing for any longer.

“Just wait, hyung. Hunnie will take care of you,” he whispered as he wiped his lubed up fingers on his sheets. Junmyeon’s cock was already leaking precum, so the larger ripped the condom packet as fast as he can and lubed up his large dick.

“I’m gonna put it in now, hyung,” Sehun warned the other, giving him some time to get ready. He waited until Junmyeon nodded to slowly push his cock in the other’s walls. He groaned at the warmth around his dick from his hyung’s tightness.

“You feel so good, hyung,” the taller voiced out, giving the brunet time to adjust to his dick filling him up.

After a few moments, Junmyeon nodded his head. “Move, Sehunnie,” he whispered. The younger nodded and carefully pushed his dick in and out of the other, starting slow, until the other pulled on his hair a bit harder.

“You want me to be rough, huh, hyung? You like it when I’m pounding into you so hard you’ll feel my cock in you for days?” the younger grunted out, going at a brutal pace, abusing the small man’s hole.

“Y- yeah, Hunnie. I love it- you fill me up so much. don’t stop, please don’t stop-” the older rambled on too focused on the way that Sehun’s dick continued to hit his prostate to focus on forming coherent sentences.

Sehun kept pushing in and out of the other at a brutal pace until Junmyeon whined loudly. “I’m close, baby,” the older whined.

“Cum for me, hyung. Show Sehunnie what a good hyung you are,” he groaned, speeding up his pace.

The brunet screamed as one last hit to his prostate sent him over the edge, thick, white stripes spilling from his cock.

That didn’t stop the younger though. He continued to pound into the smaller, sending him into shocks.

"Se- Sehun-” the older stuttered, the pain of over sensitivity jumbling his words.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, hyung?” the blond teased as Junmyeon formed tears in his eyes and clawed at the other’s back.

“It hurts,” he whined, squirming away from the cock continuing to pound into him.

“But I thought you liked it rough, hyung,” the other teased.

“I had to walk into you and your ex-boyfriend-” Sehun grunted as he thrust into the other. “-who you never told me about,” another thrust that was harder this time. “making out- going at it like animals, on your bed, and now that I have you, I’ll make sure that you never go back to him,” he growled into the smaller’s ear.

“No, no, Sehunnie, I only want you,” the older moaned.

“Can you cum again, hyung?” the younger asked. Junmyeon took a few seconds to think. Then a nod.

“Good, because I'm not going to be finished anytime soon,” the taller grinned.

And so Sehun continued to fuck into him, creating marks of his nails on his thighs, sucking hickeys into his neck.

“I- I’m gonna cum again,” the older moaned, squirming to find his release.

"So soon, hyung?” the younger pouted teasingly. “I’ve held out for so long, yet you’re about to cum untouched, twice,” he said mockingly.

"Sehunnie!” he screamed, pathetic stripes of cum coming out of his dick as he shook with the aftershocks of his second orgasm.

“Just a little while longer hyung,” the blond told the brunet. Sehun felt his orgasm coming, frantically chasing it, and finally came with a long groan. he spilt into to condom and flopped onto the other.

“Get off of me, you’re _heavy_,” the smaller groaned, pushing the blond off of his body. Sehun listened, pulling out, and taking the condom off,  
and throwing it in his trash bin by his door.

“Who knew that the little Sehunnie that I had to help up from the sandbox would have such a monster packed on him,” Junmyeon laughed.

“Oh my god hyung, I just made you cum untouched twice and you’re thinking about that?” the younger groaned.

“Always, Sehunnie,” the older laughed, staring into Sehun’s eyes. The larger stared back as they both moved into each other.

Their lips touched, and this kiss was passive. It seemed like the answer to a question he never knew he was asking.

“Will you be my boyfriend, hyung?” the younger whispered into the other’s mouth.

“Of course Sehunnie. took you long enough,” he laughed as they kissed again. Soft laughs mixing amid their kiss.

“Yeah, you’re right,” the blond started. “Took me long enough.”


End file.
